Phantom Kiss
by FN Productions
Summary: (AU)(YoBo) No one believes Botan when she says the ghost of Youko Kurama is haunting her. (And insisting that she is his savior.)Being the only one that can see him, no wonder everyone thinks she's mad.
1. Mirror Mirror in the Hall,

It was a dark, stormy night; how many ghost stories began with that rather hackneyed sentence? The first story that used that sentence may have cast a foreboding air that sent a shiver down your spine but no more. Now, you could say: "Rabbits grazed in the meadows" and you'd have a more eerie effect. So, due to this fact and my overwhelming prejudice toward clichés, though this story will begin at night, it will not, however, begin on a dark and stormy one. 

It was a bright, cheery night, the stars shown vividly overhead but they paled in comparison to the festival lanterns. Paper lanterns were tied to strings and strewn carefully from wooden post to wooden post, and under the heartening light, demons of every size, shape and form had gathered from across the borders of the Demon world just to pop a few balloons with darts and to catch a couple of goldfish. Dressed in their finest; they carefully tossed a small ball into a floating cup in hopes of winning their blushing girlfriend the giant teddy bear leaning against the far wall. 

Other attractions were pitched on the outskirts. A sign was planted deep in the ground outside a large red and white stripped tent, inscribed with fading gold letters reading: HALL OF MIRRORS.

A carousel twirled in the golden light to a lively tune as small demon children sat astride plastic animals as they rode up and down and round and round. Their light-hearted laughter filed the air and floated away on the cool, summer breeze.

The stage is set, enter the players.

Amidst the heavy-footed imps and chattering creatures, a small group of humans wandered under the confetti. A motley crew to be sure, in the lead, with such a sour expression on his face that it lead one to believe he'd rather not be wearing the traditional kimono that he was currently dressed in. The raven-haired youth scanned the grounds with such air that you would imagine him a commander in the middle of an intense battle then a happy carnival-goer.

Behind him, was a rather tall teen with fiery red hair who was much more jovial. He had a strikingly more casual atmosphere as he patted his companion on the pack.

"Lighten up, Urameshi! You're at a fair for Pete's sake!"

The leader grunted, "I know, but I'm just a little worried. This place is chock-full of demons after all..."

"Aw," Said the carrot-top with a careless wave of his hand, "Just do as I do and _blend in._" 

Behind him was a diminutive fire demon with even more of a sour look on his face than that of Yusuke's. His features darkened considerably, he folded his arms and scoffed. "Really, how do you expect to blend in when you shout at the top of your lungs like that?"

"I DO NOT SHOUT AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!"

"Case in point." The demon smirked.

"Hey! You tricked me into doing that!" The teen cried pointing an accusing finger.

"What an astonishing insight." 

"Quiet both of you!" Yusuke snapped. "Kuwabara," he addressed the red head, "Have you seen Botan?"

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head. "She was right here a minute ago! Short stuff, did you see where she went?"

"How on earth should I know? Do I look like her keeper?" Hiei stated coolly.

"Ugh, Great. Now we have to look for--"

"I got cotton candy!"

"Gah!" Yusuke jumped back at the sudden outburst from behind.

"Yusuke, don't be so jumpy." 

The speaker was beautiful young girl, with long light-blue tresses framing her face. Her amethyst eyes were filled with laughter as she handed the teen the confection.

"Pink for you." She giggled and turned to Kuwabara and the demon.

"And blue for you two."

"Gee! Thanks, Botan!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he bit into the cloud of sugar.

"What is it?" The fire demon said, handling the object cautiously.

"Oh! Hiei, it's candy. You eat it." She demonstrated by taking her own cotton candy and taking a slow bite.

He studied the candy closely with his red eyes before sticking out his tongue warily and licking the sugary puff. He pulled back suddenly, eyes widening with wonder. After a few moments of his supreme fascination there was something of a smile slowly spreading to his features before it was quickly wiped away.

"Thanks." Hiei said grudgingly as he took another bit. 

Botan smiled, had she not known him that well she might have been insulted. But she'd been around the stoic, little demon long enough to know that had he truly not liked it, he would have tossed it over his shoulder and merely grunted.

She smiled back gently and turned to Yusuke. "So, where to first?"

"I'll tell you where to! To our mission!" 

"Come on, Urameshi! Can we have a _little _fun?" Kuwabara argued.

"Yes! We _are_ at a _carnival_!" Botan agreed.

"No! We have a mission to carry--"

"Oh! Don't be such a spoil sport!" And with that Botan grasped his arm and tugged him toward the Hall of Mirrors.

One minute Yusuke was standing under brightly lit lights and colorful streamers, the next he found himself in an eerily quiet, dim surrounding. It was so strange that it was so loud out there that you could hardly hear yourself think over the bustling crowd and yet in the large tent a whisper seemed even louder than a herd of elephants stampeding across the plains. The sudden absence of sound sent an involuntary chill down the raven-haired youth's back.

I'm sure you've seen a carnival mirror before. If you haven't don't put it on your list of things to do before you die because, frankly, you aren't missing out on much. What it really is, is a day when someone got the bright idea to take a piece of reflective material and bend it just so that when you look at it, instead of just some regular reflection blinking back at you, your image in warped. Your face may seem sort of crazy or all at once you look shorter and stouter than you really are but other than that, it's nothing really special.

But demon carnival mirrors are nothing like this. In fact, they are a hundred times better! What they did was take a perfectly normal mirror and cursed it. And when you glance in it, you see yourself as you might look, if you were:

Short

Tall

Fat

Skinny

A hairy monster

Born with two heads instead of one

A bird

A duck

An umbrella

A Band-Aid

A piece of liver

Or anything else that popped into the creators' mind while they were cursing the mirrors.

At present, Botan was closely studying her reflection in a mirror that showed exactly what you would like if you had been born of the opposite sex, and was extremely surprised that she actually made a pretty handsome boy. 

"Hey, Botan!" said an extremely tall and homely looking red head with pigtails walking up beside her. Then, the carrot top catching her reflection in her mirror abruptly screamed.

"Dude, Kuwabara, you make one ugly chick." said a black-haired beauty as she laughed and showed off a freshly manicured hand while doing so.

"At least I ain't wearing red nail polish." 

It was Yusuke's turn to scream. 

"You disgust me." Said a short girl who strode past the mirror too fast for anyone to get a good look at.

Botan, losing interest in this mirror went to the next, and saw herself as she would like as a house cat. Funny, she'd never seen a cat with blue fur before. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke were having a field day. Running from mirror to mirror and making fun of each other's reflections. 

"Aw...Yusuke makes such a pretty flower."

"Why look, Kuwabara! You're a weed!"

Hiei, who despised such activities, found a secluded spot in a dark corner where we was safely hidden from the glassy gaze of the mirrors. 

Botan continued her journey through the mirrors, until she happened upon a strange one.

Now, the mirrors didn't always project what you would look like if you were such and such. Sometimes they reflected something much more interesting. For instance, one particular demon was hit with a sudden stroke of pure genius (or at least he thought so), and he cursed a mirror that showed what the perfect animal for you would be. (He made this primarily to decide whether or not to choose a dog or a cat. In the end it was neither. The mirror reflected a snake.) Following his example, cursors all of the world started making all sorts of (what they would later be called) clairvoyant mirrors. Mirrors that answered questions like:

What is the perfect house for me?

What would be a good book for me to read?

What hairstyle would make me look best?

Things like that. They weren't exactly a clairvoyant, but the demons' really couldn't have cared less if the word fit or not.

Where were we? Oh, yes. Until she happened upon a strange one.

Looking back at her was perhaps the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her whole life. He was tall, with hair as red as a rose's petal, and eyes just as green as its leaves. But perhaps the thing that shocked her most about the image was that this man was dressed in nothing but a very loose fitting white robe, giving her a very good view of his pectorals and torso. 

Blushing fiercely, she averted her eyes downward. There she got a glimpse of a small plaque inscribed in elegant letters the words: _WHO YOU WILL MARRY_

Blushing even more, she back as far from the mirror as possible and turned her back to it.

It was then she noticed the utter emptiness of the room. All three of the boys were missing. _'Probably off looking for the popcorn vendor'_, she thought, sighing; and went to locate her missing comrades.

All at once, what little lights had been in the Hall of Mirrors flickered out of existence, plunging Botan into darkness. Her heart raced and sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Hello?" She called timidly, prayer for an electrician to answer. 

No such luck. 

Complete and utter silence followed. Her heart was pounding even harder now.

"Hello?" she tried again more boldly.

"Hello." Said a voice from behind her. 

Spinning quickly around she came face to face with a demon. A demon's whose face was oddly transparent. A demon who happened to be completely engulfed in an eerie blue light. 

"G...g...g..." She stammered. 

The demon whisked a stray lock of silvery (and transparent) hair back behind his shoulder.

"Ghost?" He offered, a sly smile playing across his pale (and transparent) lips.

She clapped her mouth shut and nodded dumbly.

He rolled his yellow (and transparent) eyes and scoffed. "Go ahead. Scream. Run away. Typical."

She was more than happy to oblige.

Well, that's it for chapter one! So, what'd you think? Anywho, this Frith and I'll basically be writing all odd chapters in this story. And when I say "odd" I of course mean odd numbered not odd strange. (Though it may be that too.) Chapter two will be written by the ever talented Nijiko! And you definitely don't want to miss that!

Hello everyone! I'm Nijiko-chan! The "N" part of FN Productions! As you know...this is a joint account...and you guys are probably wondering..."How come you are in a joint account with the great Frith and not me!?" Well...it wasn't like "Hey Nijiko...wanna be in a joint account with me?"! This account actually sprouted from my own fic, a joke we we're having. So that is just how things went...so know i shall shut up and allow the fic to go on. 

Check out our other fics! 

__

Definition of a Fox by Nijiko-chan and _When the Stars Fade _by Frith!

Ciao!


	2. Who's the Hottest One of All?

Hiya! I'm Nijiko-Chan and I'm writing this chapter. As you know, **Frith **wrote the other one, so now it's my turn. Ok, well, hope you like it, hope it's funny…or enjoyable…at least…;

Disclaimer: If I owned it…I wouldn't be writing this, I would be demanding the artists of the anime to put more K/B moments (or at least put one in!).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan squeezed her eyes shut as she ran at top speed through the darkness of the Hall of Mirrors. And yet she felt weird. Her cheeks were flushed as she recalled the further encounter with this "spirit". How many times have _you _ran away from a hot guy?

Hot? How could she even begin to think that this...this...ghost demon was hot? Even as she thought it out, the concept was utterly incomprehensible!

Demons were supposed to be ugly things with horns and jagged teeth...And ghosts...Every single ghost story known to man told of the horrifying ghost with silver blood stains and sallow expressions. With all this evidence, picturing the handsome ghost in her mind seemed unreal. But still...those features were undeniably...

_'Gah! Stop thinking and RUN!'_

Botan opened her eyes again. She had _no idea _where she was going. And her mind repeated the same statement as she ran on through the pitch black, hoping she didn't hit anything scary…or…creepy…or…crash into a horny visitor…ughhh. All she hoped was to at least find Hiei, so at least she'd know she wasn't alone, even if he wouldn't talk to her.

Botan ran…

And she ran…

And ran.

Until…she bumped into something! Her eyes ran over the shadowed face, and they snapped closed, fear setting in and tears starting to well in her eyes.

She fell back from the impact and landed roughly on her butt (which was no pleasant fall). Her body instantly curled and her arms went around her bent knees.

"Who…Wh…Who's there?" She asked bravely, opening her eyes a little, only to snap them back shut once they glanced quickly over the fore person.

"What's wrong?" Came from the face that stood within the darkness.

Male voice…was it…one of the boys? No, too rough, oh…. Botan could hear the ruffle of clothes as the face (and its body) kneeled beside her coiled body." I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Ahhh! Help! Get away!" She screamed, flinging her arm to hit the person beside her (a _'bonk' _sound resonating from the impact). "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei! Help!"

"Oww!" The person alongside her shrieked. She could hear him back away.

"What'ch you do that for?!" He boomed, causing Botan to cringe.

"Botan! Botan! Where are you?" A familiar voice echoed through the black surroundings.

_'Yusuke.' _Botan thought.

"Yusuke! Where are you?!" Botan screamed. She opened her eyes to the side, blocking whatever view was in front with her cupped hands. A black haired youth suddenly appeared at her side, his figure clear against the dimly lit atmosphere.

"What?!" He asked. His brown eyes glanced at her, her frightened state…and with a short gasp from the leader as he turned his attention to what Botan was looking away from…there came a _long, ********__long _pause.

"Holy shit." He said, observing the scene. "What happened?"

Botan raised a shaking hand to point at the figure that she'd struck.

"A monster appeared!"

"Monster?" Yusuke said, a smirk starting to weave its way onto his face, and giggle beginning to escape from his lips. "What are you talking about?" Yusuke's conversation started to become a fit of laughter. "That's no monster!" He said with a chuckle, pointing to the figure.

Botan opened her pink eyes to glance bewildered at the man just a few feet from her.

And more snickers from the leader…

And to her surprise…

She saw…Kuwabara!

Poor thing, rubbing his cheek (which had a **huge **hand mark upon it) and he was on the ground, (atop his butt). Poor guy….

"Ehhh…Kuwabara! I'm sorry!" She walked on her knees over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry glinting in her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm alright." He replied. Botan offered her hands to help him get to his feet. She smiled at him as he took her hand, and as snickers were heard from Yusuke.

"Shouldn't you be holding hands with Yukina?" Yusuke teased.

"Shut up Yusuke." The two teens yelled back to him. "She's just tryin' to help me up." Kuwabara pulled on Botan's outstretched hand, and began to erect himself. Botan smiled an unsure gentle smile as she helped him up, feeling guilt set in. As he straightened up, Yusuke became calm and he cleared his throat, getting ready to explain something evidently.

"Anyways guys…the reason we're hear isn't for you guys to flirt,"

Yusuke commenced, receiving glares from his _visible _spectators, "We're really here to find that thief that was suppose to be in this area. No one knows where he is…so I suggest we start getting some leads."

"Come on, let us have _some _fun." Kuwabara said, following his friend off somewhere in the darkness, "Plus, why do we need him anyways?"

Botan sighed…and went underway of following Yusuke and his red haired companion. She blinked in the dim light as her eyes adjusted to the atmosphere; she hadn't even realized the lights had flickered on while she had closed her eyes. Hiei, followed after the two other teens and a _'hn' _could be heard from him. Botan set her first step into motion of tailing the gang, when she heard something…_inside her mind_…(ooo…).

_"So that's what you're doing. I would say you've done quite a good job."_

Botan sweat-dropped. She looked around uncertainly for her addresser, (knowing him already), and whimpered a 'Where are you? Why won't you leave me alone? Were you listening to us?'

_"Yes. And No, I won't leave you alone."_

"Why?"

_"Because, you're my only way out. From being chained to this ghostly life."_

Botan gulped, and she hesitated before deciding to talk within her mind. _'How?'_

_"Because…your the one person who I can follow without detection from that annoying spirit detective."_

_"How?" _She asked again.

_"You are different…special… (_Botan took a few steps toward the direction that the others had gone, she was sure she heard a purr come from the (hot!) stalker),_ you were selected to be my savior by the mirror."_

Botan suddenly felt a tugging sensation in her brain, and it forced her head to turn toward a dark corner that seemed to light up with a blue-gray glow. That ghost (the hot one!), the fox…was standing by it. His transparent, (and hot), face was glaring back at her. Botan walked toward the mirror, it's glimmering surface reflecting her face, and the _transparent _(and _hot_…) fox demon within its frame. She traced her finger along the demon's reflection's…face. And she quickly drew it back at her own embarrassment of her own curiosity.

"Are you serious?" She asked, "I'm your savior?" Youko nodded.

_"Look in the mirror." _He said. Botan's pink eyes went back to the demon's face, his reflection…er…his body…I guess…moved in front of her, only to be reflected into the mirror's frame. But Botan couldn't see his reflection, she only saw…herself. And though he stood in front of her…she was lucky enough that he was a…(hot!) ghost, and she could see through him. Lucky her….

"I don't get it." She said, "Where are you?"

"You're looking at my reflection in the mirror."

"But it's me." Her eyes skimmed down to look at the plaque at the bottom: 'THE PERSON WHO WILL RESUSCITATE YOU' was at its bottom.

"Resuscitate?" She asked.

_"To save." _Youko replied.

"Ohhh…so I'm suppose to save you?

"Yes."

A moment of pause commenced.

_"And from now on…I shall follow you until I am out of this spiritual imprisonment."_

"What?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah, that's that chapter. Hope it was good for you. So here are the belated Reviewer responses from **Frith** (it's only right that when she writes the chapter, she writes back to the reviewers for that chapter ). So here ya go!:

**Frith**: Here are my replies to reviews!

**Passionate Angel**- First off, a big THANK YOU for warning me about that virus. You deserve a big hug and a cookie for that! Thanks for the review.

**Thornspike**-Thank you very much.

**sakurasango**- Thank you.

**Ookami Aya**- I'm glad you though it was funny. Writing humor is harder than it looks and it's nice to know that they've actually succeeded. Thank you very much.

**Eun-Jung**- I can't believe you finished Once Loved Never Forgotten! It had a very nice ending though. You best becoming out with that sequel soon! And gads, I think yours was the best review I ever got! Complete with "thees" and "thys". WOW!

**Kiwi Gal**- Read Harry Potter too many times? I'm sure I don't know what you mean...hides Prisoner of Azkaban I gotta agree with you about Hiei...Ican't even picture it my mind...Thanks for the review!

**shygurl**- Thanks!

**heatherb**-Thank you very much. As far as my writing style goes I try to follow the greats like Lemony Snicket and Norton Juster. Don't they just rock the block? Thanks very much for the review.

**Hakudoshi-chan**-Aw, but don't you see dear? Authors end it in cliffhangers ON PURPOSE. True, it's cruel but it keeps 'em coming back for more! Thanks for the review.

Okay folks! You know the drill! Read then review!


	3. A Strange Visit to the Bathroom

'It was a dream,' she thought to herself, 'it was all a glorious dream.' And indeed it seemed to be. She'd opened her eyes that morning and there was nothing under her bed, nothing suspicious lurked in her closet, and on her way to school she saw no hitchhiking ghosts in the car. She took a deep sigh of relief, releasing every bit of stress that had been built up over the whole affair. That Youko was probably just a hallucination induced by too much cotton candy and lack of sleep.

'Speaking of lack of sleep,' she yawned, arching her back like a cat and stretching her jaw out as far as it would go. 'Confound that Kuwabara and his blatant disregard for school nights!' He insisted they ride every ride and play every game in that carnival at least twice, which took them far into the wee hours of the morning. And then at the last moment, Yusuke remembered a certain mission they'd come for and spent another hour doing that, but by then no one could quite remember what the mission had been so they left. Just like that. She had arrived home at roughly five in the morning and got up an hour later when that annoying blaring of her _stupid_ dancing happy face flower alarm clock with the smiling apple next to it that wished to disturb her morning with its stupid little song. Botan almost wished her great aunt hadn't given it to her. But she couldn't refuse the gift...it was... ahem... "antique"...yeah right. The price tag was still attached.

The song went: "Everywhere that..." Then there was a pause as the creative yet sad clock attempted to register Botan's name as she had typed it in on the little keyboard on the back. After a long while, long enough of a time for the stupid alarm clock to ring a loud wild clang that sounded like a fire alarm followed by a loud buzz. After the awful buzz that invoked hair-ripping insanity graciously ceased…the song continued. The alarm would obtain a robot like voice and say 'Botan' as bow tan, making her sound like an ointment for a red faced, sun burnt woman who had a problem with water and refused to lose weight. Then the singing went on: "BOW TAN--- went---BOW TAN--- went---BOW TAN---went...that apple was sure to go! Doot doo doo doo doo doo doo, doot doot doo doo DAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blah blah boom!" And the apple would spin crazily.

Getting out of her car, Botan turned slowly toward her grandmother who was worried sick over...something...probably still going on about the dark rings under Botan's cotton candy eyes, but her Genkai wouldn't worry too much about that...

"Botan! I still don't believe you stayed up so late last night! Who was supposed to wash the dishes? Who?! I had better things to do like practice martial arts!"

Martial arts…what kind of grandmother did that? Obviously Botan's grandma did…didn't she know that most normal and non-special grandparents just sit and watch TV? But she wasn't _normal_ was she? But at least she was special. Botan sighed. Her grandma was completely obsessed with the old arts. The old woman's old pinkish-purplish hair, dead as curly limbs of string, was now swinging as she continued to ramble about her own matters.

"If I don't practice I won't be in tiptop shape for getting an apprentice!"

Botan sighed and said, "O.K. Grandma, sure, I'll improve." Though Botan only half meant this, she was too tired to care much about what came out of her mouth. She just wanted to slump over and sleep! With a tired wave to the martial artist in the car, she turned and walked slowly toward the school's entrance; ignoring the strange looks from people as they had overheard her conversation with "Grandma Martial Artist".

* * *

The blue-haired girl slumped forward on her desk, the tiresome drawl of the teacher calling roll sounded far away as she drifted into dreamland.

"Shiseido?"

"Here!"

"Toyota?"

"Here!"

"Honda?"

"Present!"

"Mitsubishi?"

"Yep, here."

"Isuzu?"

"Heeeeerrrrrreeeeeee! Here! Here! Here! Here! I'm here! Hah…haaah…."

The class stared at the strange, panting, energetic child for a moment before looking away. Looks like someone had too much coffee that morning. The teacher readied a nurse slip and noted in her mind to send the child to the office. She smiled queerly at the coffee-affected student.

"O.K.…Kusabana?"

The classroom was silent. The teacher called once more, louder this time.

"Kusabana?"

Still no answer. The teacher called once more, raising her voice even louder.

"Kusabana!"

A girl leant over and prodded Botan with a pencil, "That's you, Botan!"

"What? Oh! Here!"

The teacher nodded her head curtly, "Yes, Botan, and I'd thank you to pay attention during roll call from now on."

"Will do, Mrs. Subaru!" Botan replied, saluting smartly and sending the rest of the class into silent giggles.

However, the teacher seemed slightly less then amused. Sending an icy glare at Botan over the rims of her spectacles, she cleared her throat before glancing back at the attendance sheet.

"Hitachi?"

"Here!"

Botan breathed once again, having successfully dodged a bullet. She turned to the girl who had alerted her, "Thanks, Keiko."

"No problem," said the brunette. "But you don't look so good. What happened?" She said spotting the dark rings under her eyes.

"Oh, it was just a late night. Had trouble sleeping, you know." Botan said with a yawn.

The rest of the class was miserable for Botan, always on the constant verge of falling asleep. Each attempt to focus on what her teacher was teaching resulted on her vision becoming blurry and her seeing double. And those many times she actually did start to nod off Keiko prodded her with a pencil, which was once helpful, but was now becoming painfully annoying.

The consequences of that class were several perfectly round bruises dotting her arm and her outstanding citizenship grade dropping to a mere satisfactory. Mrs. Subaru abhorred those who slept in her class.

Naturally when the bell rang, Botan quickly made her escape. But the minute she stepped out the door she remembered the painful news. That was only first period. There was five more coming.

"I can't do this," she groaned aloud. 'Maybe if I splash some water on my face it might wake me up,' she thought hopefully.

* * *

Shizuru's bladder had been ready to burst when at last the bell rang. She was the first out the door, and she made straight for the nearest Girl's Bathroom which, unfortunately, was clear across the school. Using dirty word to describe her loathsome luck she broke every track record in school history rushing across the courtyard and through the bathroom door. Finding the nearest stall she went in and locked the door behind her.

Now, this of course is where she did her "business", but I don't think you want me to describe that to you and, frankly, I don't want to. However what she heard while she was...relieving herself, you may find of some interest.

It was not soon after Shizuru arrived that she heard the door to the bathroom open soon after followed by the sound of shoes against the floor. Normal, yes? Well wait and see. Water from the faucet could be heard as it was being turned on and let run, water splashing. Probably some girl washing her face, Shizuru mused. She might be coming out of Biology; they after all were dissecting frogs this week. And that girl might have made the mistake of gauging the frog's eyeball, which caused frog juice came squirting out like Old Faithful.

Her attention was drawn by the faucet being turned off and the sound of paper towels being torn roughly from the roll.

Then, much to Shizuru's surprise, the girl gave a startled gasp. 'What? Did she find a pimple?' she thought sarcastically.

"You!" The feminine voice cried, which she only vaguely recognized. Was the girl talking to her? Probably not, but she hadn't heard anyone else come in.

"It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream," The girl at the faucet sounded panicked. Who the devil was she talking to?

"Argh! Would you stop saying that? I'm not your savior or whatever, okay?"

This was getting weird. No one answered.

"Are not!"

There was a pause, "Are not!"

Had Shizuru been forced to fill in the blanks she would have guessed whatever this strange girl was talking to had replied with, "Are too!" However, in actuality it had been a rather cold and proper "Yes, you are."…but Shizuru would never know.

"I don't care what any mirror, says! They're probably faulty anyway; one of them said I was going to marry this guy I don't even know..."

There was yet another pause. This girl was two sandwiches short of a picnic.

"Would you please just leave me alone?"

Apparently, the answer had been "no" for the girl's anger was instigated further.

"Argh!" And then there was the sound of the door slamming.

Shizuru waited for quite some time after the girl before timidly peaking out from behind the stall door. The bathroom was completely empty. Slowly creeping out, she took one swift look around her to be safe before dashing out of the bathroom as fast as she could. It had surely been an interesting visit to the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry about that. Nijiko had computer problems. Credit for this chapter largely goes to her. So give her a big hand, folks!

-Frith

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Did you guys like the clock? It took a while but I love the clock…hee hee. And just a note to everyone that I have a new story I put up a while again that got a sad number of reviews…two of them…due to the very late posting time; so I was wondering if you guys wanted to check it out. It's based on "The Stepford Wives" and is a Cardcaptor Sakura/ Cardcaptor fanfic. EriolxTomoyo. I'd love if you all would read it…; And of course check out **my own KB fic**! Just search Nijiko-chan and you'll find it!

-Nijiko-chan

And it's Nijiko! And I'm replying to the reviewers this time! Yay!!!!!

**Reviewer Notes! **

Hakudoshi-chan: Oh yes, I agree. Botan is lucky to have a hot stalker. It's always the heroine that gets the gorgeous guy…and they usually are completely normal girls who seriously want a normal life, but don't get one. Like for example: Fushigi Yuugi and Ayashi no Ceres. Yep...lucky. Oh! You live in Japan? Cool! Wow…so Fan fiction readers really do come from everywhere! That's so cool. And I've heard of Hikaru no Go. Interesting…. Do you know Inu Yasha? I hear the last IY movie is coming out.

Lady of Roses: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sakurasango: Hmm…do you know Cardcaptor Sakura and Inu Yasha…'cause Sakurasango…you know…Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura and Sango from Inu Yasha? ; And you love this story? Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kagorin: Thank you! You have a cool name that's fun to say! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PassionateAngel: Thank you! And yes, it's not so bad at all to have Youko follow you! Tee hee… I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

NekuraHime: Now aren't you the perfect grammar student! You're very good at editing…hey…maybe you could even be one of my editors for a fic…that's a thought…we'll see. And after I saw all the corrections I felt silly, but it was kinda funny too…usually I correct people…; But I liked the correcting…**Frith** and I will keep trying to not make many more mistakes…because your bio says you hate that…and of course it's not good to have mistakes… anyways! I feel like a teacher..ugh…and we're your heroes! Awww..thanks!


End file.
